House of Pleasure
House of Pleasure is mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must enter the Golden Cat bath-house and brothel to eliminate Custis and Morgan Pendleton (two parliamentarians in support of Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent) and to find and rescue Emily Kaldwin. Infiltration *A side mission grants access to a roof path, which allows for a stealthier entrance to the Golden Cat. While this side mission does allow for a non-lethal solution, it is still useful for lethal playthroughs. *A river runs alongside the building, which hosts fish. Corvo can possess one of the fish and swim into the basement rooms of the Golden Cat through an inlet pipe. *Another side mission involves doing favors for a local gangster, Slackjaw, thereby persuading him to assist Corvo. Ultimately, for this option, the Pendletons' identities and records will be wiped, and the Bottle Street Gang will kidnap the brothers and force them to work in their own slave mines, thereby serving as the mission's non-lethal option. Side objectives Note: Completing Granny Rag's quest during the previous assassination mission does not affect this side mission. The only differences will be Thugs talking about the poisoning of the bootleg distillery, as well as some infected Weepers that must be dealt with upon exiting SlackJaw's first conversation. General mission notes Corvo begins this mission at the Distillery District after being dropped off by Samuel Beechworth. Non-lethal alternative The Pendleton Twins can be dealt with non-lethally by helping Slackjaw find his missing accomplice. He tells you that he has an inside man at Doctor Galvani's Offices and wants Corvo to find the man and retrieve his report. Enter the doctor's offices and go to the laboratory on the top floor. There will be a corpse of Slackjaw's man and two guards. Retrieve the audiograph from his body and return to Slackjaw. Upon giving the report to him he will offer the non-lethal method for dealing with the twins. He will then speak of Art Dealer Bunting who is at The Golden Cat. Go to The Golden Cat and find the art dealer. When entering the room he is in, he will believe that you are a courtesan and wishes for you to begin his "torture". After electrocuting him a few times he, will use his "safe word". Ignore this until he asks Corvo who he really is. He will easily reveal the combination for the safe when asked about it. Upon returning and giving Slackjaw the combination, he will tell you that his thugs will abduct the Pendleton Twins and put them to work in their own silver mines. Notes *Despite telling Corvo he wants them dead, Treavor Pendleton will show disgust if the lethal method is taken. If the non-lethal method is taken however, he will thank Corvo, by leaving a note and a gold bar in Corvo's bedroom in the attic of the pub. *There are no immediate repercussions for emptying the art dealer's safe, which is found inside his apartment in Holger Square, before telling Slackjaw the combination. Though the thugs in the apartment will attack on sight, no other Bottle Street Gang member will be hostile after they've been neutralized. However, when Corvo meets Slackjaw again during his confrontation with Granny Rags, he will call Corvo a cheater. Low Chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 4|Part 4. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 3 House of Pleasure pt 5|Part 5. Category:Missions